Rogue's two guy heartache 2
by tigerfreako1
Summary: Remy and Rogue get together again and Magneto has suddenly disappeared! Then unknown evil forces make Remy tell them where Magneto is, and Damian's there! What will happen next? ROMY!
1. He finally comes

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm finally ready to start writing the sequel to 'Rogue's 2 guy heart-ache'. I'm REALLY sorry it took so long but writing 2 other stories at once, home work and going out with friends really takes your mind away. And also I didn't know where to start from with this one, but I finally figured it out. I haven't thought of a title yet so suggestions will be great (it won't help probably as you don't know the rest of the plot but oh well)! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**PS. I don't X-men Evolution, but some day I will own it and change the whole plot -laughs evilly-**

**PSS. If you haven't read 'Rogue's 2 guy heart-ache', this fanfiction won't make any sense (got it?) **

The wind whipped Remy's hair as he sped down the motorway, going back to his apartment. He looked straight ahead, no expression on his face. Not even a slight sign of a sly grin. Remy had been like that ever since him and Rogue had been involved with Damian's attack. If you could call it that. It had been Remy's most emotional packed day of his life. Flash backs of that day kept playing themselves back in his mind. One in particular. He had nightmares of it basically every night after it happened. Remy shook his head.

'Why does Remy think of dat all da time? Deres not'in' y' can do now Remy.' Remy felt tears welling up in his eyes.

'What's wrong wid y' Remy?' Replied the little voice in Remy's head. 'Y' b'n like dis ever since what happened to Rogue.' Remy made a strong attempt to hold back his tears but it was no use. They leaked out slowly and they rolled down his cheek. He didn't rub them away as he drove. It had been a month ever since Rogue's accident and he seemed to be going through a stage of mental breakdown. He stayed isolated and did basically nothing but eat and sleep. But he hated to sleep. It was his strongest weakness. He pulled up in his parking space of the apartment building's car-park. Remy grabbed his shopping bags and slowly made his way up to his apartment. He tripped and stumbled a few times on the cracked stairs. More tears rolled from his eyes from physical and emotional pain the stairs seemed to be causing him. He reached his chipped and holey apartment door, opened it and entered. Remy dropped the shopping bags just next to the door and he continued to the couch. He slumped onto it and turned on the television. He flicked the channels for a little while, and settled onto a 'Bugs Bunny' marathon. After a few minutes, a news update came up. The news woman stared ahead to an invisible audience as she spoke.

"It mus' b' nice bein' 'er,' Remy thought bitterly. 'She doesn' 'ave t' put up wid so much pain, like Remy does.' The lady continued.

"Also, the investigation is continuing at Bayville airport for the cause of the wreckage. Apparently to some witnesses, there was a sort of war going on between two mutants-"Remy snorted.

'Not ordinary mutants, one very evil and one very beautiful.

"-This is to be further investigated." Remy seemed to lose his temper and he charged up the television remote and threw it at the television screen. The glass smashed and pieces of it flew everywhere, and sparks came from inside the devise.

'Merde,' Remy thought. 'Dere goes Remy's pay f' 'bout a week.' Then suddenly, the phone rang. Normally Remy would have jumped with shock. But in his state, he hardly flinched. He didn't go to answer it. It sat there ringing for a while. Remy didn't get calls anymore nor if he did answer them. He didn't want to go through the disappointment of it not being Rogue.

'What's goin' on wid y' Rem?' Asked Remy's little voice. 'Y' has b'n down right depressed and obsessed wid Rogue.'

'It's cause she's Remy's Chere.'

'Y' only jus' got back wid 'er on da day at da air port.' There was a pause in his mind. Before Remy could think up something to retaliate at the little voice when he heard his own voice.

"Hey it's Remy 'ere. If y'r a nice lookin' lady please leave a message after the beep." Remy didn't chuckle, he usually did when he heard his answering machine message. Not anymore. His usual mind wave pattern was distorted by the voice he heard over the answering machine. It was Kitty. He didn't change the slightest expression but listened intently to what she was saying.

"Hey Remy. I, like, have a message from Rogue here -"Remy suddenly leapt to his to his feet and knelt on his knees right next to the answering machine. "- She says that she misses you, like, loads and, like totally, wants you to come and see her. I'm sorry that you couldn't here this from her but she's asleep right now and she was really desperate for you to, like, know that. Well, I, like, hope you come to see her as soon as possible." Remy heard the sort of rattling of the phone on the other line being put down, and silence filled the apartment. He stared at the answering machine for a little while, and then got suddenly angry. He charged up his fist and slammed it right onto the answering machine.

'And dere goes anothe' weeks pay,' Remy thought again bitterly. 'How come Rogue didn' call an' tell Remy 'erself?' Remy walked over to the window ledge and lent his head out of it. The breeze felt cool on his face as he looked out onto the horizon. He re-called Kitty's words through his head. '…she misses you, like, loads and, like totally, wants you to come and see her…' He suddenly made up his mind. Remy grabbed his trench off the coat rack and rushed down the stairs. He didn't stumble or fall once.

'So, decided t' go and see 'er now after dat long time huh?' Remy's little voice asked him.

'It's cause Remy knows she misses 'im.'

'No its not, y' know its not.' Remy paused as he reached his motor bike. Why did he suddenly decide to see Rogue now, after a month? Remy stood next to his motor bike for a while trying to work out the answer. It seemed to linger some where around unsure and not really caring. He finally pushed the question from his mind for now and got onto his motor bike. He revved up the engine, it made a loud roar and he sped off down the road.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

There was a screeching noise as motor-cycle wheels skid to a halt in front of Xavier institute's metal gates. Remy reached out for the buzzer, pressing it into its compressed socket. He waited for a reply. It seemed like an age for him. Finally a crackly voice came from the plastic grids above the button.

"Yes?"

"Hey, they said Rogue was desperate to see me, can Remy come in please?" The answer didn't come straight away. There was a sharp gasp and then a pause.

Finally the voice came again.

"Y-yeah, c-come right in Remy." There was another long beep and the gates of the institute slowly opened up. He revved the engine again and parked outside the front doors. He took off his helmet hurriedly, rushed to the door and, after taking a few deep breaths, knocked on the door. The doors opened with a creaking noise. Jean's head appeared in the door way.

"Hey Remy," She said kindly, yet awkwardly. She didn't quite meet his eyes and just stood there, seeming not to know what to do.

"Jean, like, who's at the door?" Came Kitty's perky voice. On seeing Remy, she reached out her arm and grabbed his impatiently. "Oh there you are! Come on lets, like, go. Rogue's been waiting for, like, ages." Before Remy could do anything he was being dragged away by Kitty. They walked down so many different corridors Remy started to think Kitty didn't know where she was going. Finally, they came up to a door with a red medical cross on it. Under the cross was a white strip with the name 'Rogue' in black. Remy looked wide eyed at the name, and then stared at Kitty, completely silent. After a second Kitty asked, "So? Aren't you, like, going to go in and, like, see her?" Remy stared back at the name on the door.

"Remy don' know."

"Oh come on! You came all this way, just, like, go in." Remy stared at Kitty, then at the door again. Kitty stood there impatiently for a while. "Well, you better, like, do it soon. Or otherwise Rogue will be, like, really disappointed." And with that, Kitty walked away down the corridor and around the corner. Remy just stared at the door.

'Should Remy go in?' He thought. He took a few steps away and then steps back in front of the door, trying to make up his mind.

'Kitty's right,' Said the little voice in Remy's head. 'Y' came t' see 'er, now jus' go in dere!' Remy slowly stretched out his arm and, even more slowly knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" When Remy heard that voice, something seemed to fill up inside him. He felt, different. You couldn't explain it words. It just felt, good. He hesitated for a second. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Remy then opened the door a crack, peering inside. She was looking intently at the door, trying to figure out what was going on. Then her eyes turned wide as there eyes locked. "Remy? Is that you?"

**I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! YAYNESS! Hope you REALLY like it and REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! Well, I'll try and write the next one as soon as possible! I'll be back!**

**Tigerfreako1!**


	2. Is it all ok?

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry if that was too slow for you, I just had NO IDEA wot to continue on with. But know I do so that's good. Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS. I don't X-men Evolution.**

* * *

Remy swung the door wide so Rogue could see him properly.

"Who do ya t'ink it is Chere?" Rogue eyes welled with tears which started to rapidly fall down her cheeks. She threw the sheets of her bed off herself and started running up to him, her left arm out-stretched. Remy felt like he was going to fly into the wall of the hall behind him when Rogue flung her arm around his neck. She worked her hand into his hair, tangling it between her fingers and she cried into his chest. He embraced her as well, stoking his fingers through her hair and stroking her back slowly. He put his chin on the top of Rogue's head, eyes closed, while she continued to cry into his chest.

"Ah thought ya were nevah gonna come," Rogue sobbed after a few minutes.

"Well, Remy's here now." Rogue looked up at him. He looked down at her. They stood there, staring into each others eyes what seemed like an age until Remy seemed to get a bit uncomfortable. Rogue sensed it and let go of his neck. She stared down at her feet for a little while, her left hand fiddling with the sling which held up her right arm. He watched her, just fiddling with the sling. He could see that she was nervous, even without his empathy.

"Well, um, do ya wanna sit down?" Rogue gestured to a chair near the window, placed in front of the bed. Remy made a smirk, but it didn't quite match his old sly one.

"Sure Chere." They both walked over to where the chair and bed was. Rogue went to pick up the sheets but Remy went down with her. "Remy can do it Chere."

"Oh, um, thanks Remy." The got onto the bed and rested down on her pillows. On the way from coming up and picking up the sheets, Remy looked in Rogues direction. This made it look as though he was trying to look down her dress. Rogue looked at him, then she smiled slyly and said, "Still a pervert are ya Cajun?" Remy looked up at her face and her sly smile. He put on his cocky Cajun grin.

"Not lately Chere." Remy flung the sheets over Rogue, and then went to sit down in the chair. "So what's b'n goin' on 'ere Chere?" And with that simple question, Rogue was off.

"Everyone has b'n goin' great! Ah mean, people have b'n havin' break-throughs with their powers." Remy raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, like what Chere?"

"Well, Kurt can now port further than only 2 miles radius now. Ah think it's 'bout 2.5 or somethin'. Ah know it's not much, but it's a start. And Kitty can make other objects phase through things without havin' ta touch it herself." Rogue paused. Remy sensed that she didn't really want to stay on the subject of others developing in their powers. Remy wanting her to feel better, he changed the subject.

"So, what's happenin' wid ol' Wolvie?"

Rogue bowed her head and said, "He's in surgery. When ah, well, there's a huge bent the metal which caused a crack in the skull." Remy shivered inwardly.

"Dat doesn' sound nice." Rogue snorted with slight laughter and made a slight smile.

"Nah it doesn't."

"So," Rogue said after a moment's silence, "what have ya been doin' lately Remy?" Remy froze in shock. He was afraid to answer this question. He didn't know the answer truly himself. He couldn't say 'not much' or Rogue would get upset about why he hadn't come to visit her.

"Err…" Remy said.

'What ya gonna tell 'er now Remy?' Remy's little voice asked slyly.

'Remy don' know.' Rogue tried to make eye contact with Remy but his eyes flickered all over the place. She grabbed his chin and forced it in her direction. He was forced to look into the emeralds everyone else called eyes. He couldn't help get lost in them, making him more lost and hopeless.

"Well Remy? Ya must 'ave b'n doin' somethin'."

"Remy has, um…" Remy looked down at the sling holding Rogue's right arm in. It was only then he actually noticed her hand. He gasped at shock to see it. "Merde Chere!"

"What? What is it Remy?" Rogue looked at Remy's horrified face. He pointed down at her right hand slowly, not saying anything. She looked down at it too.

"Oh rahght, that." Rogue let go of Remy's chin and looked away from his face. Remy looked at her to see tears welling up there again. Remy grabbed her chin and faced it towards him. She was looking down at him, the tears welling up in her eyes falling down her cheeks and onto her cheeks. "Ah didn' want it ta be lahke this," Rogue choked, shaking her head.

"Chere, its ok, y' can tell Remy." Rogue just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no ah can't." She hid her right arm out of site.

"Yes y' can Chere."

"No ah can't"

"Chere y'll never know if y' don' show Remy." Rogue pulled up her knees to her chest and started rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

"No, ah can't show anyone. It's ugly."

Remy grabbed both of Rogue's shoulders firmly, wrenched her out of her ball position and said right in her face, "Y'll never know Chere if y' don' show me, I want t' make y' feel better." Rogue just stared at him in shock. For one thing, she'd never heard him sound so serious in a long time. And he had used first person. Tears rapidly fell from her cheeks as Remy's ruby-on-onyx eyes burned into hers. She finally looked away, not able to stand his gaze any longer.

"Fahne." Remy let go of Rogue's shoulders so she could sit upright again. She then, very slowly, pulled her right hand out of the sling and held it out in front of Remy. His eyes widened as he looked at it. "Look, ya see? It's ugly, ah'm a freak," Rogue sobbed as she brought both her face in both her hands.

Remy reached out and grabbed both her wrists, pulled them both away from her face and tried to make eye contact while saying, "No y' not Chere, it's ok." Rogue looked at him for a few seconds, and then flung her arms around his neck again, sobbing into his chest.

"Ah've had ta put up wid it all this tahme, and ya not comin' ta see meh." Remy felt guilty at her last few words. He embraced her as well, letting her sob into his chest. "Ah've had ta put up wid it all this tahme, and ya not comin' ta see meh." Remy felt guilt at her last few words. He embraced her as well, letting her sob into his chest. Her right hand felt weird on his back. It tickled him, and made shivers go up and down his spine. When she finally pulled away, she just looked at her right hand. It was mechanical. It was all silver and shiny, with little black sucker things on the end so she could pick up things. She bent her fingers around again, which made little mechanical and clinking noises.

"Why'd dey give y' dat Chere?" Remy asked Rogue, trying to make eye contact again. Rogue flicked her eyes to see his expression of worried curiosity.

"Well, apparently the professor and Forge put meh in surgery as soon as ah got ta the institute so they could connect up all my nerves ta the wires." Remy just stared at Rogue's mechanical hand, getting flashbacks of all the things that happened that day. Him at the air-port, the car-park, Damian, the pain, Rogue's break-through. They swirled faster and faster as he remembered them all. The rock over the telephone booth, Damian, Rogue with him, Wolverine. They rushed so fast through his mind that he started to sweat, knowing which came next. Rogue with the pole, Scott, Kitty, and then…. Remy clamped his eyes shut and breathed hard as he remembered the horrible memory. Rogue looked over at Remy to see him, face in hands and breathing hard. "Remy? What's wrong?" Remy couldn't help it. Hot tears started in his eyes and fell from his face into his hands. Rogue wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tried to look at him. "Remy? Are ya ok?" Remy tried as hard as he could but the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "It's all Remy's fault."

"What?" Rogue grabbed his chin and wrenched it up, as much as he tried to resist. She had never seen him like this in her lifetime. Around his red-on-black eyes were red and puffy and trails of tears could be seen on his cheeks.

"It's all Remy's fault."

"About what?"

"Y' hand Chere." Rogue sat there, looking at Remy in shock.

"Oh come on," Rogue said, trying to be re-assuring, "It wasn't ya fault Remy-"

"Yes it was!" Remy said fiercely, wrenching out of Rogue's grasp, "Remy was da one who went off t' da air-port in da first place. And it was 'is fault dat 'e got hurt so badly and y' went off at Logan." Remy put his head in his hands again and more tears fell more rapidly. Rogue held Remy tight to her as tears started in her eyes too.

"No Remy, don' ever think its ya fault, cause its not."

"Yes it is, it's all Remy's-"

"No it isn't," Rogue choked out so forcefully Remy stopped crying for a few seconds and stared up at her.

"What?"

"It's not ya fault Remy, don' ever think it's ya fault. Ya had nothin' ta do with what happened ta mah hand." Remy looked up into her eyes to see the message she was trying to get across. And, somehow, he believed it.

"T'anks Chere." Rogue loosened her grip on him so she could get a good look at him.

"It's ok Remy." Rogue started leaning into him, eyes closed. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well. After a second, Remy flickered his eyes open into slits so he could see her. Through his empathy, he could sense her hesitate. Remy closed his eyes again and put on his sly grin, even though she couldn't see it. "Y' know, I ain't dat bad Chere?" Rogue chuckled and put on asmall sly grin aswell.

"Well neither am ah." And with that, their lips crashed down together, leaving them spell-bound in the room as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

**YAY! IM FIFNISHED! Oh god that took a while. Hope you LOVE IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE CAUSE I REALLY NEED IT! LOL! Hope you can't wait until the next chapter!**

**See you all soon,**

**Tigerfreako1**


	3. Stays for the news

**HELLO AGAIN! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY it was so late. Again, I couldn't think of anything to write on it, but I think I have a good idea now! Hope you like the next chapter and if you didn't get at least teary last time get teary this time!**

**PS. I don't own X-men Evolution, or any other types of X-men for that. Well, you know what I mean!**

Remy's and Rogue's lips finally broke apart, breaking the spell that had lingered between them only a moment before. Their surroundings were unknown to them as they just stared into each others eyes. Remy couldn't seem to believe that Rogue's emerald eyes could be even more beautiful than they had ever been. And Rogue couldn't believe that Remy's demon eyes could get even more devilish. Remy went to weave his fingers into hers. But then he felt the metal and seem to fall back to earth. Rogue looked down at her hand and saw Remy's stop. Remy's eyes flickered to Rogue's hand. When they arrived back at her face he saw a single tear appear in her right eye. Remy looked down at his own hand and weaved it into her metallic one. The metal felt extremely strange and cold on his skin. But he didn't mind. Going from the torture of not being with Rogue to holding her metallic and, now that he just noticed, ungloved hand was the best thing in the world. When Remy looked back at Rogue's face, he saw her absolute joy in her eyes.

"So do ya not mahnd?" Rogue asked him, tears starting up in her eyes. Remy wore his old genuine sly grin.

"Why wouldn' 'e Chere?" Rogue seemed overwhelmed. She just let the tears roll down her cheeks in relief. "B'sides dis is touchin', t' a degree, don' y' t'ink Chere?" Rogue's eyes widened in shock and realisation. She suddenly looked down at their hands, weaved into each other. Rogue unweaved it from Remy's hurriedly and put it back into her sling. When Rogue had done that, Remy felt a real disappointment in him. It felt the world was in another place when he had a hold of her hand. Now the world was a place of pain and sadness. Remy looked up at her face. Rogue's eyes seemed glazed over, unreachable to others.

'Why is she tryin' t' hide it?' Remy thought, trying as hard as he could to get to her through her eyes. 'I thought this is what she wants. Why would she try and keep it away.' Remy reached out to Rogue's face. She flinched as she saw it coming towards her.

"Rogue, Chere. What's wrong?" Rogue looked away from Remy's face, not able to look at it any longer.

"It…it jus' doesn't feel rahght."

"How could it b' wrong Chere?"

"Nothin', its jus'-"Rogue was interrupted as Remy reached out for Rogue's mechanical hand and held it in his right hand.

"Remy would've t'ought dis b' what y' wanted Chere." Rogue tried weakly to get out of his grasp but he held on. It would seem like he would be falling off the edges of the world if he did. His two ungloved fingers stroked the metal slowly.

"It's not satisfahyin'." Remy looked up Rogue's face abruptly to see many tears falling down her cheeks.

"What do ya mean Chere?" Rogue continued to look sadly down at Remy stoking her metallic hand.

"Ah mean, ah can't feel anythin' Remy. It's just a metal replica. Ah can't FEEL with it." Remy looked down at their hands also. She must be right. It was just a metal replica, nothing to what Rogue wanted.

"Well, we can always try an' fix dat Chere," Remy spoke down at the hands. Rogue looked frantically up into Remy's eyes.

"What do ya mean by that?" She asked hurriedly.

"Well-"Remy looked up into Rogue's eyes also, "-Everyone else is havin' breakthroughs wid deir powers." Rogue didn't quite know what Remy was getting at.

'_What does 'e mean by that?' _Rogue thought. She didn't interrupt as he continued on.

"Why not us Chere?" Rogue looked at his in confusion.

"What?"

"Why not one of us 'ave breakthroughs wid our powers Chere?" Rogue felt suddenly angry at his words. She had no reason as to why, but she did.

"What do ya think ah've been doin' the past, oh ah don' know, 5 or so YEARS! Ah've been at it for that long and NO improvement what so-"Rogue was interrupted when Remy put his fingered finger to her lips.

"Us don' mean jus' y' Chere." Rogue had suddenly realised what he was saying. She gasped at the thought.

"Remy, how? Where?" Remy shrugged.

"Remy don' know, da closest place to 'im dat 'e knows 'e supposes." Rogue was going to fling herself on him again when there was a knock the door. Remy saw it took a lot of her effort to restrain herself from clinging onto him.

Instead she turned to the door and called, "Come in." The door swung open, Professor Xavier and Forge entering the room.

"Rogue, how have you been?" the Professor asked, seemingly ignoring Remy.

"Ah'm good Professor."

"Good to hear." The professor said, smiling at Rogue. Rogue smiled weakly back. Remy felt a bit out of place being with the professor and Forge, only knowing who he is through Rogue talking about him. Forge went to stand next to the professor.

"Rogue, we're here to tell you about what's going to happen to your hand next." Forge looked down to see it was weaved into Remy's. He flickered his eyes to Remy then looked down at the professor.

"Exactly." Said the professor. "So I am sorry Mr. LeBeau but you are going to have to leave while to talk to Rogue. You may wait outside if you want to."

"Ok," Remy said getting up. "See y' later Chere."

"No!" Rogue said abruptly, gripping Remy's wrist rather harder than necessary. Forge and Remy looked down at Rogue with wondering looks while the professor seemed calm but insistent.

"Rogue, this is business between me, you and Forge." Rogue looked up at Remy tearfully.

"Ah don' want I'm ta go." Remy grinned sincerely, the most sincere grin he'd worn in God knows how long. Rogue returned it, losing herself in his Ruby-on-Onyx eyes. The professor watched them, with no real reason or feeling doing so. Forge however didn't seem to notice their love shot looks.

Rogue, he's not part of higher authorities and-"The professor held up a hand to silence Forge. Remy and Rogue looked over at Forge's abrupt stop to his sentence.

"I know how hard it has been for Rogue, being here by herself without greater company-"Rogue smiled sweetly at the professor. "-And I think there is no harm in letting Mr. LeBeau stay here." Remy also smiled at the professor at the professor's last words. Forge was in shock and tried to get the professor to see his side of it.

"But professor, he isn't at all high authority. And he may interrupt the proceedings."

"I, Forge, am quite sure that Mr. LeBeau understands this is very important and will not interrupt our talk." The professor looked over to see Rogue and Remy staring at each other once more. "I also understand that Rogue has been very lonely without him, and don't want her to stay in any more suspense and loneliness." Forge went to protest again but the professor interrupted him. "And as high authority myself, I invite Mr. LeBeau to stay here." Forge fumed silently but drew a chair from the corner off the room and sat down.

"Thanks mon ami," Remy said to the professor.

"You're welcome," the professor replied with a small smile. Remy sat back down in his old chair, opposite side of Rogue's bed to Forge and the professor. Rogue squeezed Remy's hand then looked to face the professor and Forge.

"So, what's goin' on?" Rogue asked. The professor flickered his eyes towards Forge, who got the message.

"We've made progress in the plans on what is going to happen to your right hand," Forge said stiffly, still annoyed that Remy was allowed to stay during this briefing.

"Oh?" Rogue said curiously.

"We were thinking of a plastic like skin to put over the metal frame," the professor continued. "It will allow you to use proper functions with your hand."

"Thank god," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "Eating my cereal was like I daily torture." Remy couldn't help but chuckle. Forge's ears twitched as Remy did so. He looked as though he wanted to throw him out for it.

"And also, if it would satisfy your pleasures, we will be able to hook it up with the nerves in your system but not a direct blood flow." Rogue's eyes widened. She had heard enough of his, Hank's and Forge's lectures about how mutant's bodies work to know what the professor was trying to say.

"Would ya really do it professor?"

"What ever you want, it's your life and body after all." Rogue, very unexpectedly flung out her arms and embraced the professor.

"Thank ya so much professor," Rogue said, tears leaking out of her eyes for what seemed the millionth time. The professor hesitantly embraced Rogue in return.

"No problem at all Rogue."

Rogue let go of the professor and wiped away her tears as Forge pointed out, "Although the process will take longer that way."

Rogue looked at Remy again as she said, "What ever it takes." Forge silently fumed again, surely that was a distraction. However the professor just smiled and gestured to go. Forge got up angrily from his seat and started to go after the professor. He even went ahead and was out the door in a flash. The professor stopped at the door and turned around.

"Oh and also Mr. LeBeau-"Remy looked up from Rogue to look at the professor. "-You may see me at any time if you would like to join the X-men." Remy smiled at the professor.

"Thanks again mon ami." And with that, the professor wheeled out the door and left Rogue and Remy to ponder about their feelings once again.

**YAY! I FINISHED! And it only took me one day, well, probably less. sighs Oh well! Hope you loved it, hope to write more as soon as possible.**

**And now to answer reviewers, I know this is probably a bit late for all of ya but hey?**

**J-dog: **Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping in this story at all. It's a brilliant plot coming up…when I on it more. LOL.

**Rogue gal:** Glad you're liking it, I'll try and update soon!

**CaptainMousey: **Yes I can guess who this is. LOL. Glad you liked the first story Also sniffs from the memories of the last story I will keep the chapters posted.

**Not many reviewers I know, but I respect all who respect me also! LOVE YOU ALL! LOL! **

**I'll try and keep the chapters posted a bit faster,**

**Tigerfreako1**


End file.
